The sum of $6$ consecutive odd numbers is $432$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $6$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8)+ (x + 10) = 432$ $6x + 30= 432$ $6x = 402$ $x = 67$ Thus, the first number is $67$.